


Falling in Reverse

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: She knows one thing, if she’s going to self-destruct, it might as well be with Jane. There’s a slight chance Jane might actually catch her.In which Petra and Jane search for something.





	Falling in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, all I know is that I found it in my docs and posted it because Jetra.

It happens because despite everything it’s clear Petra has learned nothing. Jane leaned in to kiss her and instead of stopping her she let her. A kiss born of loneliness, desperation, and disappointment. Rafael was probably the catalyst for Jane. The disgusted look on his face when he picked up the girls and saw Jane standing in Petra’s suite, tired and broken with only Petra and a bottle of wine for company had pushed her over the edge. Petra shrugged it off but Jane hadn’t. She’d let it fester until in a charged moment, Jane had leaned across the couch and crashed their lips together.

And Petra, she had let her because JR is her catalyst. Pulling up the stakes and disappearing from Miami without a trace leaving Petra with a ruined dream and an equally ruined hotel she’s only half-heartedly trying to keep together.

She returns Jane’s kiss with equal fervor, the underlying anger, and resentment from their situations manifesting into a tangle of limbs and teeth. Jane roughly pushing Petra down on the couch, not even bothering to stumble the short amount of steps to Petra’s bed is what they both need. Jane yanks Petra’s dress up to her hips and Petra stops thinking. Rebounds are natural, it was bound to happen if not with Jane then with Rafael or even Chuck. Instead, she laughs dryly as Jane goes to work between her legs, she really hasn’t learned anything.

She knows one thing, if she’s going to self-destruct, it might as well be with Jane. There’s a slight chance Jane might actually catch her.

It’s not a one-time thing like Petra expects. Jane shows up unannounced, forgoing any pleasantries and fucking Petra roughly up against the wall. Petra doesn’t ask why, just lets herself gets used and uses right back. When Jane’s done climaxing on Petra’s fingers she leaves, hair billowing behind her. Petra stares after her wondering if it was Michael or Rafael who worked her up so thoroughly. Petra’s money is on Rafael, he exceeded all of Petra’s expectations and became a complete ass.

Petra gets an apartment and things become even more tangled and confusing. There are no more quick fucks against her door, or on her couch, both of them avoiding Petra’s bedroom because of JR but mostly because of the connotation. The apartment changes everything. In the Marbella, they could pretend it was another universe, detached from the realities of their increasingly complicated life. But tangled up in Petra’s bed, it’s a whole different story. It's hard to explain away the sparkle in Jane's eye as she lies next to her in her bed, the moonlight glancing off Jane's sleek hair. It's even harder to pretend she isn't feeling a sense of comfort and love that she'd long given up on.

Jane disappears for a while and Petra lets her because she doesn't know what else to do. It was only ever supposed to be temporary, something to get them through the past hellish six months.

It's over.

Then one day she shows up on Petra's doorstep, a bag full of groceries and Mateo at her side. 

It isn't over, she discovers as she sits with Mateo and watches Jane try and fail to cook her dinner, it's just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
